


Like Lovers Do

by abraxos_sniffing_flowers



Series: Drabbles of the Arsinoe/Billy Chatworth kind [3]
Category: Three Dark Crowns Series - Kendare Blake
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, also only these two would have sex in a cave, i don't even know man inspiration struck, i love these two and they deserve happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abraxos_sniffing_flowers/pseuds/abraxos_sniffing_flowers
Summary: Arsinoe and Billy are happy and a bit wild*DISCLAIMER: I wrote and published this before I read five dark fates*





	Like Lovers Do

“Just a little bit further, Junior,” Arsinoe had said. An hour ago.

Now his feet ached and as much as he loved her, he just wanted to have a normal date with her.

Because, after everything they had been through, she had announced this morning that they should go on a proper date. Ignoring the fact she had said this whilst he had been leaving a hickey on her neck and her attention definitely shouldn’t have been on having a date anywhere outside of her bed, it was a good idea. And Arsinoe apparently knew just the place (not that she had told him where that was. She was cryptic like that.)

‘I don’t see why we have to come all the way out into the forest for a date. I would have been more than happy to stay in and-‘

‘Do scandalous things to me? Yes, I figured, Junior and as much as I enjoy those things, I wanted to show you one of my favourite places,’ he pulled at her hand and twisted them, softly pushing her against a tree and kissing her gently, sweetly.

‘My favourite place is with you, but we should probably keep going,’ he whispered when he pulled away, trying not to chuckle at the blush painted across Arsinoe’s face, making her eyes seem darker and her scars more prominent. It was nice, being able to leave her speechless with a kiss. It was nice to finally be able to kiss her, without any stress or time constraints.

She smiled almost coyly, but still kept pulling him along further and further into the forest, until he heard running water. She led him down a slope and into a dark cave where the sound was near deafening.

‘I got mad after training with Jules one day and wandered off. Found this place. I’ve never bought anyone here,’ Arsinoe explained before they finally stopped, right in front of a sheet of water. ‘It just so happens to be the inside of a waterfall. Come on,’ he follows her as she goes deeper into the cave, ducking into a smaller cave off the side. This one was quieter, in fact dulling out any sound outside. There was moss growing up the sides of the walls and little lightning bugs buried in them. It was quiet and nice and something about it made him want to stay there for a while. Which was good considering Arsinoe had bought a blanket and food for a picnic.

She laid the blanket down and he sat down on it before pulling her down across his lap. She laughed and softly kissed his neck before reaching for the food in the basket. 

Strawberries, blueberries, egg sandwiches and some cupcakes for dessert.

“Don’t tell Cait, but…” she whispered as she pulled some champagne from the basket with cups from the Milone house. He smiled and kissed her cheek, squeezing his arms a little tighter around her.

“Are you willing to buy my silence?” He asks, feeling flirty, and she blushes and turns away, a hand over his on her hip.

“You’re going to have to let me go if you want to eat,” he takes note of the fact she doesn’t move from his lap, instead shifting slightly to reach the food in question.

“Maybe I don’t want to eat,” she turned back to look him in the eyes and he pulls her head to him by the hair, kissing her. Not harshly, but with enough pressure to tell her exactly where he wanted to take it, if she wanted him to continue.

But Arsinoe simply makes a soft and happy humming sound, something he’s learnt that she does when she’s particularly pleased, and shifts herself so that she is straddling him, the food forgotten as he rolls over and lowers them so that her back is flat on the ground even as her hips refuse to leave his. That’s fine by him, he can work with her like this. ‘This’ being her pliant in his arms, just enjoying his worship and unlikely to move in anyway if he doesn’t guide her.

Billy kisses her softly, letting her set the pace. She didn’t bother to speed them up, silently telling him she wanted it slow. 

He began to kiss lower, finding the sweet spot on her neck that was already sporting evidence of his ministrations this morning. Arsinoe didn’t seem to enjoy it any less, soft little sighs and whimpers escaped past her now unoccupied lips as her hands found his hair and squeezed. Leaning on one elbow, he began to work open the buttons on her vest with the other hand, his lips following his hand’s path down her cleavage before skipping her still wrapped breasts, back to her ribs, stomach, all the way to where her pants were belted on her hips.

He pulled her vest off her arms slowly. They had all the time in the world, she wanted it slow, and he couldn’t deny her anything.

Billy traced his way back up to kiss Arsinoe again and she took the opportunity to pull his shirt out of his pants and up over his head.

Her nails dug softly into the back of his neck as he gently unwrapped the bindings around her breasts. Knowing that her bindings sometimes hurt her, he gently massaged the soft flesh until she was moaning and whimpering beneath him again. It was only then that he lowered his lips and took one softly in his mouth. He smiled against her when he heard her breath catch. It was quickly becoming his favourite sound.

One of his favourite things that he had learned about Arsinoe is that the second you touch her boobs just right, she was putty in your arms. He had spent weeks cataloguing every sound, every moan, every shuddering breath she made when he touched and tasted her breasts and it had been well worth it because right now… Arsinoe was not a loud person in bed, but right now, as he flicked his tongue over her nipple and tugged at the other, the sounds she was making were like heaven song. She was stretched out like a bow, her back arched up into him and her nails were digging into his shoulders in the best delicious way. He could do this forever just to have her like this. But alas…

Arsinoe whimpered when he pulled away and he nearly laughed at her. The great bear queen, whimpering because of him. He kissed her quickly before sitting back on his heels. He met her eyes as his hands held her hips.

“Is this okay? Do you want to stop?” He was always okay with stopping, and there have been times where she has asked to stop here so he liked to ask.

Arsinoe hands go to the hem of his pants and she loops her fingers in the belt loops, seeming to need to ground herself. Her eyes were shut and her head had tipped back and she seemed unable to pull herself to face him.

“If you stop I might cry. And not in the good way,” her voice is breathy and quiet and soft. She was soft in the dimness of the cave, her chest rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath. He loved her like this and always. 

“Okay. And please don’t cry in the bad way,” she let out a breath that could have been a laugh. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

He makes quick work of her boots before moving to her belt and when he popped her buttons, he swears she clenches his belt loops tighter in anticipation, a smile across her face. Billy pulls her pants down her legs and off, throwing them somewhere behind him in the cave. He does the same with the underwear she has on as well, finally letting him see every scarred and beautiful part of her body.

Arsinoe’s legs shake and she cries out when he wraps his lips around her clit and slides two fingers into her at the same time.

“Arsinoe… you are so wet,” she moans her assent, unable to form words as he hooks his fingers inside her. He takes her clit back between his lips and sucks her and with a simple twist of his wrist and thrust of his fingers, she comes, her feet losing their purchase on the ground and sliding with how hard her legs were shaking. She cries out and her hands grip his hair painfully, pulling him back towards her face.

Billy lets her kiss him, a hand holding her thigh gently as she rests it against his hip. One of her hands reaches down and unbuckles his belt, trying futilely to push his pants down his legs with only one hand. He lets a breathless laugh escape him between kisses and she growls before flipping them.

“Stop laughing at me,” she whispers into his lips before sitting up astride him. He raises his hands in surrender.

“Sorry, babe,” she rolls her eyes, obviously not believing him before turning her focus on his still clad hips and thighs.

She kneels up and slips his pants and underwear off quickly and without finesse, pulling his boots off with them somehow. She kisses him on the inside of both thighs, making him grit his teeth, before kissing him and sinking down onto him with a tiny moan. He buried his face in her neck, both of his hands clinging to her hips.

When she moves, he has to bite his lip. Nothing should feel as good as being inside Arsinoe does. It isn’t fair on his self control and he knows she knows when she smirks at him and shifts her hips so he can sink deeper into her. He nearly cries out.

“I love you,” she’s as breathless as he is as she moves on him, taking him deeper on each downward thrust. Her hands are braced firmly on his chest and her nails digging in are going to leave marks there later but he couldn’t care less as he gets to watch her fall apart above him. He’s falling apart just as much.

He grips her hips harder the closer he gets to that edge, but he is not letting go before she’s come again. He uses her hips to pulls her down harder onto him, giving her the roughness that she had told him she loved and she cries out, collapsing onto his chest with a shudder that keeps goings as he comes right behind her, slowing her hips down to a stop as she shakes.

He runs his hand through her dark hair and lays a kiss on her forehead, the other hand guiding her hips off him. She whimpers softly at the sensation.

“Shhh, it’s okay. I’ve got you,” he whispers in her ear, wrapping his arm around her slightly sweaty back, continuing to stroke her hair. “I love you.” She murmurs it back, kissing his chest. He tilts his head to the side, his eyes finding the food for the picnic Arsinoe had bought. He reached over and offered her the first thing his hand found.

“Cupcake?” She lifts her head up and lays eyes on the confection, and then meets his eyes. 

They both burst into laughter.


End file.
